Cette vie d'aprés
by Totorsg
Summary: Une vie, un jour, une fête après l’île…


**Cette vie d'après ...  
**

**Genre:** Romance (vous verrez lequel)

**Résumé: **Une vie, un jour, une fêteaprès l'île…

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Un homme tapait sur le clavier d'un ordinateur ayant pour seul lumière celle de l'écran et une petite lampe dans le coin du bureau, cet homme semblait tapait sur son clavier au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait un dossier, il finit sa dernière phrase en regardant l'heure puis imprima le papier, le signa « Dr.Sheppard » et le déposa dans le dossier qu'il ferma, c'était le dossier de Mme Rodriguez qui venait de faire des analyses et malheureusement celle ci s'avéraient mauvaises mais il n'aurait pas à lui apprendre ce soir, surtout pas ce soir, il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, rangea le dossier dans un tiroir, enleva sa blouse à fin de la remettre sur le porte manteau, pris ses affaires et sorti de son bureau pour se diriger vers le garage à fin d'y prendre sa voiture. **

**Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Mike, un collègue et ami. **

**Mike :** Alors Jack, on rentre ?

**Jack :** Oui.

**Mike :** Il y en a qui on de la chance

**Jack :** _(souriant)_ que veux tu ?! Chacun son tour

**Le Dr Jack Sheppard arriva enfin à sa voiture, déposa ses affaires à l'arrière dont un énorme paquet bleu puis il prit le volant de sa voiture direction sa maison. La voiture sortie du garage et Jack pu voir que en cette belle nuit d'hiver, il neigeait quoi de plus merveilleux surtout en ce jour, les enfants bien couverts jouait dehors avant de devoir rentrer pour manger le repas familial que nécessitait ce jour. Oui, ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle jour, nous étions le 24 décembre et on pouvait voir au dehors les rues illuminés, les vitrines des magasins décorées aux couleurs de Noël, des guirlandes où il y était écrit des « Merry Christmas », ce jour qui faisait rêver les enfants et émerveillé encore les adultes. Une fête où seul la présence des siens compter plus que tout et en cette instant en voyant à travers les vitres de sa voiture toutes ses décorations, Jack n'avait qu'une seul envie c'était de rentré chez lui et de la retrouver …Elle.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut enfin sa maison, elle-même décoré de guirlandes qu'il avait pris soin de disposer autour de la maison, au niveau du toit, un petit sapin dans la petite cours de devant ainsi qu'un traîneau avec un père noël et ses reines y étaient aussi installé tout illuminés. Avant, il n'aurait jamais autant décoré une maison pour ce jour mais …. Ce jour si spécial était le premier vrai Noël depuis que … depuis qu'il était revenu au USA, depuis qu'il avait quitté cette île, même ELLE lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas en faire autant mais il y tenait vraiment et pour ça, elle l'avait laissé faire et même aider. **

**Jack sorti de la voiture et rentra chez lui, dés qu'il franchit la porte il senti une agréable odeur lui chatouiller les narines, elle devait être entrain de faire la cuisine, il déposa ses clefs dans la coupe qui leur était destiner à l'entré posa sa mallette et enleva son manteau pour le poser sur le porte manteaux, ensuite, il reprit le gros paquet dans ses mains et alla le poser délicatement sous le sapin, un sapin qu'il avait décoré avec la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit. D'ailleurs toute la maison était aussi très richement décoré, des guirlandes étaient disposées un peut partout, deux chaussettes étaient attaché au bord de la cheminé, des bougies étaient aussi disposé de ci et de là dans la maison et surtout sur la table qui avait était préparé avec soin et où on pouvait y voir deux couverts. **

**Jack se mit à sourire en pensant à la merveilleuse soirée qu'il allait passer, après ce moment de contemplation, il se rendit à la cuisine et là, il la vit, elle était là, s'occupant du repas activement, il ne put qu'à nouveau sourire en la voyant, elle, sa femme alors tout d'un coup il se repris à repenser à leur première rencontre, rencontre pas des plus magique certes, cela avait plutôt était un bras de fer qu'elle avait finalement gagné puis il se rappela tout d'un coup de sa demande en mariage à cette femme. **

**Flash-back **

**Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient de retour de l'île, 6 mois que les secours les avaient retrouvés, ils avaient du subir des interrogatoires, leur demandant ce qu'il c'était passé sur cette île, ils étaient rentré mais pas libre, pendant plus d'une semaine ils avaient du rester dans une base de l'armé américaine voyant des médecins pour s'assurer de leur santé et savoir le fond de l'histoire qui était la plus part du temps difficile à expliquer puis on les avaient rendu à la vie réel, tout le monde avait du se ré habituer à la vie en ville, à la « normalité » et pendant presque 2 mois entier il ne l'avait pas revue puis, un jour ils s'étaient croisé au détour d'un carrefour, content de se revoir ils avaient pris un café tout en discutant de leur retour à la vie, ils s'étaient échangé leur coordonné puis ils s'étaient revu puis encore revu, ils flirtaient ensemble, recommençaient presque tout à zéro, pour voir si ici aussi leur relation avait une chance puis ils s'était mi ensemble et très vite elle était venu emménager chez lui et c'est comme ça que 4 mois plus tard après leur rencontre et plus d'un ans après leur toute première rencontre sur l'île qu'il décida de la demander en mariage, un soir alors qu'elle rentrait elle du travaille, il avait tout préparé, elle avait était surprise et après un bon dîner et une petite danse, il s'était accroupi lui offrant un petit écrin noir, elle y avait découvert une magnifique bague surmonté d'un diamant et après une demande dans les règle elle avait su même submergé par l'émotion émettre un « oui » qui fit le bonheur du couple.**

**Fin du flash-back **

**Oui, c'était cette femme qui avait fait son bonheur, elle, Juliet.**

**Jack sort de ces pensé quand il rencontra les yeux bleu azur de sa belle. **

**Jack :** _(il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa)_ Bonsoir ma chérie

**Juliet :** Bonsoir mon cœur, ta journée c'est bien passé.

**Jack :** oui, longue mais ça a était à part que je vais devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à l'une de mes patientes.

**Juliet :** _(reprenant sa cuisine)_ Oh, c'est le côté négatif du métier.

**Jack :** Oui, toujours _(l'enlaçant par a taille)_ Alors tu nous mijote quelque chose de bon ?

**Juliet : **(_souriant_) Comme toujours mon amour.

**Jack :** _(l'embrassant dans le coup)_ tu sais que je t'aime toi.

**Juliet :** Oui, je sais.

**Juliet se retourna dans les bras de Jack et enlaça ses bras autour du coup de son homme**.

**Juliet :** _(l'embrassant)_ Moi aussi je t'aime

**Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Juliet ordonna à Jack d'aller se changer pendant qu'elle finissait de faire le repas. Une petite heure plus tard jack descendit dans le salon et pu déjà voir Juliet assise à la table les plats prés.**

**Jack :** (_l'embrassant sur la joue)_ Je suis là.

**Jack s'assit à son tour en face de sa femme et ils commencèrent le délicieux repas de Noël tout en parlant de tout et de rien à fin de patienter au moins jusqu'à minuit pour les cadeaux même si Juliet, de nature curieuse avait tenté plus d'ne fois de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'énorme paquet bleu sous le sapin mais sans grand succès et Jack ne voulais rien lâcher. **

**Le repas était fini, jack regarda leur et vit que minuit approcher alors pour ne plus faire durer le suspense il autorisa Juliet d'ouvrir son cadeau. **

**Jack :** aller va ouvrir ton cadeau

**Juliet prit le paquet et se mi à défaire le papier puis elle ouvrit la boite et pu apercevoir une petite boule de poil au fond, elle la prit pour la sortir du carton et pu voir que cette petite boule de poil n'était autre qu'un adorable petit chiot. Juliet le regarda attentivement n'est plus que agrandir son sourire quand elle se rendit compte que le chiot en question était celui que Jack et elle avait vu chez l'animalier quelques jours plutôt. **

**Juliet :** _(regardant jack)_ Je pensais que tu n'en voulais pas ?!

**Jack :** c'est ce que je t'ai fait croire car au moins j'avais trouvé le cadeau qui te ferais plaisir alors j'ai demandé au vendeur quand tu n'étais pas là de me le garder que je reviendrais le prendre plus tard.

**Juliet :** _(s'approchant de jack)_ Merci mon amour. (_Elle l'embrassa puis le fixa du regard)_ moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

**Juliet prit l'une des mains de jack dans la sienne puis la déposa sur son ventre.**

**Juliet :** _(relevant ses yeux vers lui)_ Je suis enceinte Jack.

**Jack qui jusque là était resté les yeux fixé sur sa main releva son regard pour croiser celui de Juliet. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle était enceinte, il allait être père, tellement de choses se bousculer tout d'un coup dans sa tête.**

**Juliet :** _(voyant que jack ne réagissait pas__)_ Jack, ca va ?

**Jack :** (_lui souriant) _Oui, ca va même très bien (_souriant de plus belle) _je vais être papa, on va avoir un enfant

**Juliet :** _(lui souriant_) Oui, on va avoir un enfant.

**Jack prit alors Juliet dans ses bras, l'enlaçant longtemps heureux comme jamais, ils allaient être parents puis ils s'embrassèrent**.

**Jack :** _(lui caressant la joue tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux_) Je t'aime Juliet

**Juliet :** _(souriant)_ Je t'aime Jack

**Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent leur chanson « So close » à la chaîne hifi et ils se mirent à danser, là au milieu du salon, heureux comme jamais, ils avaient vécu beaucoup d'épreuves et les avaient surmonté, ils avaient vécu des choses étranges sur cette île mais ils avaient était finalement retrouvé et ils avaient pu reprendre leur vie en essayant d'oublier tout ça, puis ils s'étaient retrouvé pour ne plus jamais se quitter et désormais plus d'un an après leur retour de l'île, ils étaient heureux et allait fondé leur propre famille, avoir la vie dont ils rêvaient depuis leur retour, Un rêve qu'ils venaient de réussir, ce rêve de cette vie d'après…. **

**FIN **


End file.
